parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva's Roar (Crossover)
List of Characters they were blown away #Mr. Peabody and Sherman - Mr. Peabody & Sherman (© 2014) #Boog - Open Season (© 2006) #Coraline Jones - Coraline (© 2009) #Manolo - The Book of Life (© 2014) #Were Rabbit & Gromit - The Curse of the Were Rabbit (© 2005) #Percy Patterson - Smallfoot (© 2018) #Hunter - Storks (© 2016) #Mat - Pat & Mat: The Cactus #Rodney Copperbottom and Fender - Robots (© 2005) #The Farmer - Shaun the Sheep Movie (© 2015) #Rusty, Ruby, Whirly, Crush, Ray & Jack - Rusty Rivets: Rusty's Rex Rescue #Mayor Ned Mcdodd - Horton Hears a Who! (© 2008) #Mushu - Mulan II (© 2004) #True & Bartleby - True & the Rainbow Kingdom #Jett - Super Wings: A Very Special Delivery Part 1 #Stormtrooper - Ralph Breaks the Internet (© 2018) #Batman, Robin, Barbara Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth - The Lego Batman Movie (© 2017) #Gasket - Robots (© 2005) #Barnyard (© 2006) - Eddy, Igg and Bud #Peter Pan - Return to Never Land (© 2002) #Slugma Slugma Kappa - Monsters University (© 2013) #Big Nose - Pink Panther & Pals: The Pink Painter Show #Kai - Kung Fu Panda 3 (© 2016) #Shimmer, Shine & Leah - Shimmer & Shine: Flying Flour #Alex - Madagascar #Nigel - Rio (© 2011) #Little Girl - The Little Prince (© 2015) #Annoying Orange - Goku vs Everybody: Goku vs Annoying Orange #Mai - Next Gen (© 2018) #Norman Badcook - ParaNorman (© 2012) #Grayson - The Nut Job (© 2014) #Rookery - The Little Vampire 3D (© 2017) #Merle - Kintoons: Five Little Monkeys #GO-4 - WALL·E (© 2008) #Yankee Irving - Everyone's Hero (© 2006) #Miss Birdwell - Kronk's New Groove (© 2005) #Buck - Home on the Range (© 2004) #Tutenstein - Tutenstein: Old Man Tut #Nyx - Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (© 2014) #June - Wonder Park (© 2019) #B.O.B, Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach - Monsters vs. Aliens (© 2009) #Zeg, Crusher & Pickle - Blaze & the Monster Machines: Bouncy Tires #Bill the Lizard - Alice in Wonderland (© 1951) #Wallace - The Wrong Trousers #The Beast - Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (© 2005) #Shrek & Donkey - Shrek Forever After (© 2010) #Mufasa - The Lion King #Ruby - Rusty Rivets: Rusty Rocks #Ticket Agent - Hotel Transylvania 2 (© 2015) #Lapis Lazuli - Steven Universe: Alone at Sea #Shan Yu - Mulan (© 1998) #Red Puckett - Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (© 2011) #Mumble and Leopard Seal - Happy Feet (© 2006) #Riley Anderson - Inside Out (© 2015) #Little Mariah - All I Want for Christmas Is You (© 2017) #Scrat - Ice Age: The Meltdown (© 2006) #Migo - SmallFoot (© 2018) #Toothless - How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (© 2019) #Jett, Fennec Fox & Ali - Super Wings: Sahara Sled #Bodi - Rock Dog (©2016/2017) Gallery mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-4708.jpg|Mr. Peabody and Sherman fell on the Anubis' mouth Pat_&_Mat_Waterslide.png|Pat & Mat slides on the Water D.N._Ace_Vending_for_Danger_falling_scene.png|Ace Ripley, Sloane Plunderman, Crabby, Hidey, Snout Hammer & Digs flies on the Ground by Mendel Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-3728.jpg|Boog fells on the Cliff Mountain Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpg|Hunter fells on the Thousand Miles of Death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-5430.jpg|Manny, Sid and Diego slides on the Ice Shaun The Sheep Screenshot 0441.jpg|Farmer about to Crash on The Car Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Gasket throws and Burned the Death Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Zarina fells on the water from the Screaming by James Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-5822.jpg|Dennis falling down from The Tower by Dracula Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10760.jpg|Coraline Jones falls on the Ground by The Beldam's hand Wrong-trousers-disneyscreencaps.com-3121.jpg|Wallace flies on the Kitchen The_Book_of_Life_Screenshot_2162.jpg|Manolo fells on the Ground smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-8801.jpg|Percy Patterson slides on the Snow by Brenda Mat_goes_Backwards.png|Mat slides backwards on a Skateboard Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8678.jpg|Eddy, Igg and Bud slides on the Car robots-disneyscreencaps.com-1963.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom and Fender falling down on The Ball Rusty_&_the_Gang_flessing.png|Rusty, Ruby, Jack, Whirly, Ray & Crush flies on Botasaur's roar Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg|Mayor Ned McDodd flies on the air by Horton Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3888.jpg|Mushu bumps on a Royal Carriage True_&_Bartleby_flying.png|True & Bartleby flying backwards Jett_falling.png|Jett falls down on the Fountain sliding in the City.jpg|Batman, Robin, Barbara Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth falls on the Building peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6225.jpg|Peter Pan falls into the Ground monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg|Slugma Slugma Kappa fells on the Liberia by Liberian kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8990.jpg|Kai slides in the Rocks Shimmer,_Shine_&_Leah_sliding.png|Shimmer, Shine & Leah slides on the floor Little_Prince_Screenshot_1837.jpg|Little Girl falls on the House nextgen-animationscreencaps.com-803.jpg|Mai slides in the Ground paranorman-disneyscreencaps.com-7237.jpg|Norman Badcook fells on the Ground nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg|Grayson flying down on the Wheel Oscar_Death.png|Rookery slides on the Car Fender_death.png|GO-4 falled down in the Ground by Captain B. McCrea Flying_Tut.png|Tutenstein flies out of the Cinema Granny_&_Bunnies_Flying.png|Sweet Little Granny & Bunnies flying on the balloon's bang Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|Nyx slides on the Ground monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-4903.jpg|B.O.B, Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach bashed on the car Bouncy Tires Scene.png|Zeg, Crusher & Pickle Bouncing with Bouncy Tires Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-3859.jpg|Shrek & Donkey falls down on the Ground Ruby_falling.png|Ruby falling down on the ground after practicing Kikoriki_Bumping.png|Jumpy, Joshi, Pin, Eldark, Big Beak & Berry bumps on the Container Ed_falls_on.png|Ed falls on the floor by Edd Zigzag_falls.png|Zigzag falls on the ground Rizzo_the_Rat_flying.png|Rizzo the Rat flies in the wind Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-6417.jpg|Ticket Agent flies from Mavis' roar Alone_at_Sea_102.png|Lapis Lazuli flies over the boat & caught something big Falling_Luxor.png|Luxor falling down on the ground Mr._Rude_falls_down.png|Mr. Rude falls down the lift Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-1637.jpg|Chicken Little flies on a window Jimmy_Neutron_Pushed_Off.png|Jimmy Neutron falling down on the ground by Timmy Turner Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-8894.jpg|Shan Yu flies on Fireworks happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-4047.jpg|Mumble and Leopard Seal falls and slides on the Ice inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-5429.jpg|Riley Anderson slides on the ice All_I_Want_Christmas_Is_You_2017_Screenshot_1142.jpg|Little Mariah slides on the Ice Falling_Toothless.png|Toothless tumbles around the Sandy Hills Super_Wings_Sandstorm_Scene.png|Jett, Fennec Fox & Ali flies on Sandstorm Pappy_teeth_falling.jpeg|Pappy Falling down on the ground TheTokenManFalling.png|??? HAzel_falling.png|Hazel bumps on the Stairs Scoutmaster_Lumpus_death.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus flies in the Water Zeta_slipping.png|Zeta slides on the ground with Butter Wilt_sliding.png|Wilt slides on the Floor Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3823.jpg|Alex bashing on Melman by Gloria Two_Demons_flying.png|thumb|Wenamoo & Nahahair flies on the wall Abby_Hatcher_Deflation.png|Abby Hatcher flies backwards on her deflated suit after the birds popped it Fallen_down_Goku.jpeg|Goku falling down on the Plane Duggee_Beaver_Singing_Scene.jpeg|Duggee, Norrie, Betty, Tag, Happy & Roly flies on Beaver's Singing Falling_Star.png|Star Butterfly falling down on the Ground Flying_Ernest.png|Ernest the Vampire flies on a Flying Saucer Category:Crossovers